starwarsplasticuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Montross
Montross was a Mandalorian-turned-bounty hunter who competed with Jango Fett to become the template for the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic. Originally one of Jaster Mereel's True Mandalorians, Montross fought in the Mandalorian Civil War, where he was known for his brutal tactics and reckless acts. When a young boy called Jango Fett joined the Mandalorians and was treated like a son by Mereel, Montross was angered by Mereel's favoritism of Fett and became contemptuous of him. In an engagement on Korda 6, Montross left Mereel to death|die. He attempted to claim the title of Mandalore, but was thwarted by Fett, who told the true story of Mereel's death to the other Mandalorians, took over, and banished Montross. Montross became a bounty hunter; known for his ruthlessness, he almost never took a live bounty. In 32 BBY, he and Fett, now also a bounty hunter, were selected by the ex-Jedi Count Dooku to participate in a hunt to capture or kill the leader of the Bando Gora cult, Dooku's former apprentice Komari Vosa. Montross did battle with Fett on Coruscant and Malastare, then later set about tracking the other bounty hunter to lead him to Vosa's lair. After killing Fett's friend and contact Rozatta, Montross learned that the Bando Gora headquarters was on the graveyard moon of Kohlma. On that world he once again fought with Fett and was defeated, before being torn to shreds by the Bando Gora. Figure Specs Bounty Hunter Montross was released in an online exclusive comic 2-pack together with Jaster Mereel. The set was originally to be released during The Legacy Collection, but wasn't released until The Legacy Collection had already ended in late 2010. However, the packaging was still kept in the red Legacy-style, and even said Legacy Collection on the packaging. The figure is based on Montross' appearance in the Dark Horse comic book series "Jango Fett: Open Seasons". Montross has 14 points of articulation, including ball-joints in the neck, shoulders, elbows, knees and ankles. Both wrists, the waist and both legs were given swivel joints. The legs stance is pretty wide, which helps Montross to balance out better. Hasbro included 2 blasters, a blaster rifle, a jet-pack, a helmet and a soft-goods cape with the figure. Both blasters fit extremely well into the hands, so that the index finger fits right onto the trigger. This is the case for both hands. The blaster rifle fits very well too, but not quite as good as the blasters. The non-removable holsters on both sides of the waist are big enough to house the blasters perfectly. The cape looks good and the helmet covers the entire head nicely. The range-finder on the helmet is part of the helmet and not movable. The jet-pack can be plugged into a hole in the back of the figure, where it stays firmly attached. The cape by the way has a hole in it as well, so that the jet-pack can either be attached on the figure without or with the cape on. The paint application on Montross is well done with darker colors. The face is painted very cleanly, and Montross' markings on the armor are all present. The figure's sculpt is truly fantastic, with even a few small dents in the chest armor. All in all, Bounty Hunter Montross turned out very well, and if you are a fan of Mandalorian armor or the Dark Horse comic book series Jango Fett: Open Season, or if just want to add a fantastic and never-before-done figure to your collection, then Montross is for you! Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mandalorians Category:True Mandalorians Category:Humans